Jealousy
by Saber Knight
Summary: All alone in the classroom one day after school, Minami and Mizuki wonder what Hideyoshi has that they don't. Filled with jealousy, they decide to find out. Even if they have to strip him.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

**A/N: OOC Minami and Mizuki. By the way, I don't really have anything so strong against them - this was just a story idea.**

* * *

**Class F**

Always.

Always it was Hideyoshi who drew Akihisa's eyes, despite the girl's declarations that she is really a guy. No matter where they were, it was always Hideyoshi. The beach, the mall, the café; it didn't matter. No matter what Minami or Mizuki wore, it was always Hideyoshi who caught Akihisa's eyes.

She was jealous.

_They _were jealous.

Minami and Mizuki sat next to each other, looking over at the short-haired girl who was wearing a boy's uniform and sat at her seat, mulling over her homework at the same time she was memorizing a drama script. It was after school, and everybody else had left (including Akihisa), just leaving the three girls alone together in the classroom.

"Minami, even though she's completely flat..." Mizuki began, falling silent as she looked down at the floor and wondered why Akihisa wouldn't look at her more often. Did he happen to not like big breasts like the ones she had?

Minami didn't say anything, only looking down at her own flat chest. There was more to it than just breasts drawing Akihisa's eyes, so what did Hideyoshi have that they did not?

She looked up at the girl, taking a close look at her chest before shifting her eyes upward, taking note of the brunette's beauty as she focused in on the script with her emerald eyes. Minami continued to wonder what it was that Hideyoshi had that they did not. Was it her hair? Her eyes? Her personality?

She wanted to know.

"Minami..." The redhead looked over at her pink-haired friend, taking note that the girl had also been looking over at Hideyoshi. "I... I want to know... what she has that we don't..." Mizuki softly said, glancing back at Hideyoshi.

"I... I do too..." Minami admitted, looking back over at Hideyoshi. "I... really want to know." She stood up, walking over to Hideyoshi. Mizuki, thinking the same thing, also stood up and walked over to Hideyoshi, the brunette taking a few moments to realize them.

"What is it, you guys?" The girl asked, looking up from her script and at Minami and Mizuki.

What about Hideyoshi caught Akihisa's eyes?

Was it her hair?

Minami kneeled down, surprising Hideyoshi as she leaned towards her, getting within dangerous proximity as her hand reached out and took gentle hold of a few strands of the brunette's hair, making the girl blush brightly.

Was it her eyes?

Minami got over Hideyoshi, the brunette falling back down on the floor as she looked into her eyes. Mizuki kneeled down next to her, reaching out a hand to Hideyoshi's cheek and asking herself if it was her skin.

"W-what are you guys d-doing?" Hideyoshi stuttered, franticly looking between the two of them.

Was it her lips?

Minami's hand released the brown hair, her fingers tracing their way over Hideyoshi's skin and brushing over her lips, causing the panic in her eyes to increase. "Y-you guys?" She asked softly, her voice laced with fright.

Or was it something else? Something that she was hiding underneath her clothes? _What _was it that made Akihisa's eyes drift over to Hideyoshi instead of her or Mizuki? "What are you hiding, Hideyoshi?" With that, Minami began undoing the girl's shirt.

"I-I'm not hiding anything!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, attempting to raise her hands to get Minami off of her before suddenly her wrists were grabbed by Mizuki who had moved behind Hideyoshi's head.

"Then why does he always look at you?" The pink-haired girl asked, looking down at Hideyoshi with a somber expression on her face as she kept an unnaturally strong grip on the brunette's wrists.

"W-what are you talking abou- M-Minami!" Hideyoshi squirmed, trying to get free but failing as Minami opened up the brunette's shirt, catching sight of her bare chest and laying a hand upon it.

"You're so flat, and yet..." Minami ran her hand down the girl's chest, down her stomach, and to her pants. "Are you... hiding something in here?" She asked, starting to undo Hideyoshi's pants.

"S-s-stop it!" Hideyoshi cried out, attempting to wrench her hands free from Mizuki.

The girl simply smiled at her. "We're going to find out what makes you so special, Hideyoshi-chan." Mizuki told Hideyoshi, not allowing her any chance to break free.

"P-please..." Hideyoshi whimpered, shutting her eyes as Minami pulled down her pants, her underwear soon following.

"Is... this it?" Minami asked, her face reddening as she caught sight of what was attached to Hideyoshi. It was something that boys had, and something that girls didn't. "Is this what makes you so special to him, Hideyoshi?" Her hand went down on it. "If I had something like this... would Akihisa look at me?"

"Or... what if..." Mizuki began, Minami looking up at her as tears came from Hideyoshi's closed eyes, "she didn't have it anymore...?"

Hideyoshi's eyes snapped opened, looking at Mizuki and Minami in terror. She took a deep breath, about to scream before her mouth was suddenly covered by Minami's hand. Now safe from Hideyoshi screaming, Minami looked back up at Mizuki. "Would Akihisa look at us, then?"

Before anything else could be done or said, the door to their classroom opened up, an all too familiar face walking in. "Haha, I can't believe I-" The boy suddenly stopped, catching sight of the three girls sprawled out on the ground. "Hide...yoshi...?" Akihisa asked, his eyes widening as he realized what was going on.

Hideyoshi looked over at him, tears freely falling down from his eyes.

"HIDEYOSHI!" Before Minami knew what was happening, she was suddenly falling back down on the floor as Akihisa pushed both her and Mizuki off. He tore off his shirt, covering Hideyoshi with it before taking the brunette into his arms. He then looked over at her and then to Mizuki, a furious expression on his face. "Get out! Get out of here!" He yelled loudly, the two girls backing up before running from the classroom.

After exiting through the door, they suddenly bumped into something big, Minami falling back down onto the floor. She looked up, her eyes wide as she wondered who else knew what had happened. The color drained from her face when she not only saw Iron Man standing above her, but also Hideyoshi's sister next to him.

* * *

**Infirmary**

"I... I can't believe they... did that..." Akihisa muttered softly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he sat down next to a resting Hideyoshi. "W-why... did they...?"

Yuuko sat on Hideyoshi's other side, her hand around her brother's own. She wondered if she should tell him that it had most likely been jealousy that had driven the two girls' actions; but she didn't want to lay it upon him that Minami and Mizuki had been jealous of Hideyoshi drawing Akihisa's eyes, instead of his eyes being drawn to them instead.

The boy was already having a hard-enough time with having seen two of his trusted friends assaulting his childhood friend, and she didn't want to add to it.

"I don't know." She lied.

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Shimada Minami and Himeji Mizuki of Class 2-F?" The principal said, looking over at Iron Man who gave a curt nod. "They've been... expelled."


End file.
